He's not a simple hunter, he's a Legend
by DangerJacky972
Summary: " - L'histoire que je vais vous conter chers apprentis chasseurs, se passe il y a très longtemps. Il s'agit plus particulièrement de l'histoire d'un jeune homme abandonné dans la nature, bébé, possédant une amitié peu commune, et inconscient d'une grande destinée…." / présence Reader/
1. Prologue

**Et voila je me met à la fiction Monster Hunter! Ce jeu me manque trop et vu le peu de fiction que je trouve en français, j'ai décidé d'y ajouter la mienne! Et une fiction en plus en français! Nyaaah~~ Oui je sais, considéré que c'est le manque de mh4u qui me rend comme ça. L'internat ne me réussi absolument pas... quand j'ai trop envie de jouer!**

 **J'ai décidé d'opter pour un autre style d'écriture! Après le narratif autobiographique et compagnie, mon histoire se passera par le biais d'un vieux sage (je ne dis pas son identité sinon ça va être nul!) qui va la raconter à un public. Il y aura donc des interruptions pour des questions (non pas celles du genre; "comment on fais des bébés?" Vous le savez tous mais si c'est au négatif, demandez le à vos parents, votre prof e SVT ou autre mais il est pas question que je fasse un cours! ). Je vais maintenant vous dire un truc tout neuf! Les questions que vous poserez ben... Les apprentis les poseront! (du moment que ce soit dans l'histoire) et cela m'aidera également à écrire des chapitres.**

 **Maintenant passons au code:**

Quand l'écriture sera normal, ni souligné ni en gras, l'histoire se passe au présent.

 _Quand elle sera en italique, elle est contée par le vieux sage et se passe dans le passé._

 **Pour vous aider, le passé et le présents seront séparés. Vous verrez plus tard.**

 **Bref, assez causé, place à l'histoire!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Autour d'un feu de camps, un vieux sage se gratta le menton. Il se racla la gorge un moment. Se demanda par où il devait commencer. Il finit par pousser un soupir et sourit en regardant les jeunes adolescents devant lui, attendant impatiemment le début de son histoire.

" - L'histoire que je vais vous conter chers apprentis chasseurs, se passe il y a très longtemps. Il s'agit plus particulièrement de l'histoire d'un jeune homme abandonné dans la nature, bébé, possédant une amitié peu commune, et inconscient d'une grande destinée… "

Le vieil homme sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en se remémorant l'histoire dans sa tête.

" - Tout commença le jour de ses vingt ans. Dirk, jeune chasseur tout juste promu, était connu par le fait qu'il avait été abandonné très jeune dans une forêt avant d'être recueilli par des paysans, sa vive intelligence et ainsi que son amitié avec un wyvern peu commun et qu'on croirait impossible. Un magnifique zinogre stygien. Ce dernier possédait comme nom. Darko, une référence à son pelage sombre et à sa crinière blanche. Malgré le fait qu'il soit classé parmi les wyverns dangereux, l'ami de Dirk possédait l'âme d'un grand farceur. Dirk l'utilisait comme monture, plus rapide qu'un cheval et surtout très utile lors de quêtes collectes. Il faisait confiance à son flair pour l'aider à repérer les Champis Bleus, n'hésitait à faire appel aux yeux de son ami pour repérer des points de collectes de minerais voir même des objets quelconque!"

Le sage sourit et regarda son auditoire qui buvait ses paroles, attentif et silencieux. Il arrangea le feu de camps avant de reprendre son récit:

" - Dirk était très apprécié. Il n'hésitait pas à aider les autres, à les conseillers et devenir une oreille attentive pour ceux qui souhaitaient se confier. Mon histoire va vous raconter comment Dirk, ce jeune chasseur tout juste promu, a réussi à devenir une légende… "

* * *

 **Et voilà! C'est le prologue, normal qu'il soit court tout de même! Alors ne me jeter rien du tout et je vous dis à la prochaine! N'hésitez pas à poser des questions!**

 **Good bye!**


	2. Le début d'une histoire

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Qu'en pensez vous? J'ai complètement oublié de dire que le monde se passait dans _Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate_! Quelle imbécile je fais! **

**Je remercie _Akagamie_ pour sa review qui a permis la création de ce chapitre. _Akagamie_ , dans ce chapitre, tu auras les réponses à tes questions!**

 **Afin de vous impliquer plus dans le contexte, j'ai rajouté quelque chose qui n'était pas important à mettre dans le prologue! Maintenant, jeunes chasseurs, ouvrez votre esprit et laissez le vieux sage éclairer vos lanternes! N'oubliez pas que se sont vos questions qui permettes en majorité l'écriture de l'histoire!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre Premier

* * *

 _Dirk était matinal. Il n'aimait pas se lever tard. Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée. Il était devenu chasseur. Il allait donc devoir exercer des missions afin de gagner sa vie, s'acheter des armes ainsi que des armures. Mais avant tout, il devait remplir son estomac. Il se prépara à manger et attrapa de la viande de Popo qu'il stockait pour son ami wyvern Darko, un magnifique Zinogre stygien. Dirk, âgé tout juste de treize ans, l'avait trouvé dans un trou où il s'était cassé la patte depuis quelques jours et mourrait à moitié. Même si l'animal s'était montré agressif au début, il s'était laissé faire puis l'amitié a commencée à faire son apparition. Mais le jeune homme devait cacher l'existence de son nouvel et seul ami s'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit tué. Sa présence d'amis était rare dû au faite qu'il a été recueilli par des villageois lorsqu'il avaient six ans. Il fut nourri et élevé par une communauté de Melynx, qui lui apprirent à voler, et de Felynes, qui lui donnèrent des bases en alchimie et l'études des plantes. Dirk, malgré son jeune âge apprenait très vite l'enseignement des chats blancs mais il avait du mal à voler. Et c'est ainsi qu'il fut trouvé par les humains. Un Melynx lui avait dit d'aller voler le chasseur qui passait mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il s'était retrouvé dans les bras du chasseur qui le ramenait. L'enfant avait beau se débattre, il ne parvint pas à se libérer. Dirk ne parlait pas beaucoup. Tout passait par son regard. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant et ses yeux bleu-gris. Il avait la peau bronzée dû aux entraînements à l'extérieur. Sa silhouette était svelte et grande. Par son apprentissage, il avait développé une musculature souple._

* * *

Une apprentie leva la main. Elle possédait une délicate chevelure verte et avait des yeux dorés. Le vieux sage sourit avant de lui donner la permission de parler. L'élève fit la moue un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Mais Darko, c'était un mâle ou une femelle ? Parce que déjà un Zinogre c'est hyper dur à approcher !

\- Il vient de dire que Dirk l'avait soigné puis élevé, rétorqua un deuxième apprenti. Moi, j'pense que c'était un mec !

\- Et pourquoi pas une fille, répliqua une autre apprentie.

\- Tu imagines la femelle en chaleur ?! Elle doit ramener tous les zinogres avoisinant !

Le vieux sage soupira tandis qu'un débat s'était lancé. "Quel était le sexe de Darko ?" en était le sujet. Il décida d'y mettre fin avant que ses tympans n'explosent. Mais ce fut une voix qui arrêta le débat.

\- Taisez-vous imbéciles ! Vous voulez avoir la réponse ou non ?!

Un silence plana rapidement et le narrateur poussa un très long soupir.

\- Il s'agissait d'un mâle, répondit enfin le vieillard.

Après quelques soupirs déçus et d'autres ricanements vainqueurs, le vieil homme reprit son histoire.

* * *

 _Dirk donna à manger à son Darko. Il vivait près de Val Habar où se trouvait l'école de chasseurs qui l'avait formé. Dans une maisonnette avec un abri construit à côté pour abriter son fidèle ami. La maison de Dirk se résumait à une pièce où se trouvait un lit, un foyer pour cuisiner ses plats et se réchauffer et une table basse. Une armoire était installée contre un mur et il y rangeait ses ustensiles de cuisine et du matériel quelconque comme des feuilles, de l'encre, une plume, son matériel pour entretenir ses armes et ses armures. L'habitacle de Darko se résumait à un espace où il avait mis de la paille au sol, une mangeoire accrochée au mur ainsi qu'une bassine qu'il remplissait régulièrement d'eau. Le zinogre stygien était d'un naturel joueur et taquin. Dirk lui avait donc fabriqué des jouets. Après que son ami ait eu son repas, le jeune chasseur retourna vite chez lui afin de se préparer. Il enfila son amure et attrapa sa volto-hache Sigisbée. Un cadeau de son père adoptif. Dirk avait été recueilli par des paysans qui avait pour fils un chasseur après qu'il ait été attrapé. Les paysans jouaient plus le rôle de grands parents et leur fils celui de père. Il s'occupait de lui quand il rentrait de mission, laissant ses parents poursuivre l'éducation de Dirk quand il était absent._

 _Dirk avait eu du mal au début, essayant de fuir à chaque fois avant de se résigner et vivre avec ceux qui s'occupaient de lui. Ce fut en voyant son père vaincre une horde de quelques jaggis lors d'une sortie en forêt qu'il voulut devenir chasseur. Maintenant il l'était. Le jeune homme attrapa l'arme et la mit sur son dos avant de partir vers la Grande Salle de Val Habar afin de prendre sa première mission. La Grande Salle était grande. Et la couleur prédominante était le rouge. D'autres chasseurs étaient présents. Certains faisaient des bras de fer et les spectateurs faisaient des paris, d'autres faisaient des concours de buvette et il y en avait même un qui draguait la beauté s'occupant du magasin. Près du gong, un groupe de musiciens étaient là et jouaient gaiement, animant l'ambiance de la salle. Dirk se mêla à eux, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici et il aimait déjà l'ambiance. Il tourna autour de lui un moment avant d'apercevoir le comptoir des beautés de la Guilde. Il s'y dirigea, légèrement intimidé et manqua de trébucher sur la marche qu'il n'avait pas vu._

 _\- Bonjour. C'est ici que l'on prend les missions ?_

 _\- Toi tu viens d'être promu ! Oui c'est bien ici. Tout d'abord, tu es un chasseur du rang un. Tu vas donc t'adresser à moi pour tes missions. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous jugerons si tu es apte à passer un rang en te donnant une quête urgente. Si tu as réussi, tu passes au rang suivant. Sinon, ben tu bouges pas ! Et les quêtes sont payantes. Pour les Felynes qui te récupéreront si tu as un problème._

 _\- Dois-je venir à chaque fois ici pour prendre des missions ?_

 _\- Ici, tu peux effectuer des missions avec plusieurs chasseurs. Tu peux trouver des comptoirs dans des villes comme Val Habar mais tu effectueras ces quêtes en solo. Il peut également exister des comptoirs dans des villages mais cela est plus rare. Nous avons par exemple le village Moga qui possède son comptoir. Ils sont la plupart du temps reconnaissables par leur toit vert ou rose. La personne qui s'en occupe est habillée de la même couleur que le toit._

 _Dirk hocha la tête. Il avait compris. Il regarda le classeur de mission qu'avait posé la beauté devant lui et le feuilleta avant de choisir. Il allait commencer petit à petit. Il prit donc une mission de cueillette. Le rendu était faible mais bon. Le chasseur paya et alla se préparer mais au lieu d'utiliser un moyen de locomotion de la guilde, il alla chercher Darko, grimpa sur son dos et l'envoya sur le lieu de mission..._

* * *

\- Attendez, coupa un apprenti, mais comment il fait pour savoir où ça va se dérouler ? Il n'y est jamais allé !

Le sage éclata de rire. Lui aussi s'était posé la question. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la réponse.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais tu as bien fait de me couper. Il est tard. La suite, la semaine prochaine !

\- Mais on aura tout oublié !

\- Je doute que non. Maintenant filez.

Dépités, frustrés mais résignés, les apprentis se levèrent un à un avant de rejoindre leur dortoir. Le vieux sage soupira doucement et posa un regard surpris sur la seule personne restée dans un coin, étant devenu récemment apprenti, et qui écoutait sagement, espérant secrètement que le vieux sage continu son histoire malgré que vos camarades soient absents. Vous. Il haussa un sourcil et vous regarda.

\- Que fais-tu ici, vous demanda-t-il.

Pris sur le fait, vous filez le plus vite possible, râlant dans votre barbe qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter à ce moment. Mais une chose vous réjouissait, la semaine prochaine, vous serez là pour écouter la suite de l'histoire ! Un sourire étira vos lèvres en prenant conscience puis vous vous faufilez sous votre couette, essayant de vous endormir le plus rapidement possible afin que la semaine passe vite.


	3. La première mission

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Je vous remercie de lire cette fanfiction sur MH ainsi que _Akagamie_ et _Guest_ d'avoir mis une review au prcédent chapitre! Dedans, vous découvrirez une annonce que vous fera le vieux sage! Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire ce chapitre!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre second

* * *

Vous étiez assis à votre place. Impatient d'entendre la suite de l'histoire comme le reste des apprentis. Mais le vieux sage était absent. Vous regardiez autour de vous en espérant qu'il arrive le plus vite possible.

Des pas assistés d'un bâton se firent entendre. Dans un bloc, les apprentis et vous vous retourniez afin de regarder le vieux arriver. Ce dernier soupira et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Vous vous penchiez légèrement afin de savoir la suite. Comment allait s'en sortir Dirk ? Suite au suspense, vous aviez mal dormi les premières nuits. Mais maintenant, vous vous sentez mieux.

« - Avant toute chose, commença le vieux sage, pardonnez mon retard. Je vous annonce aussi que durant dix jours, je serais à Dundorma. Affaires, affaires. »

Le vieux éclata de rire tandis que les apprentis, en vous comptant, le regardiez avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« - Ça veut dire que vous nous raconterez pas la suite de l'histoire de Dirk pendant les deux week-ends prochains ! » vous vous exclamiez en vous levant.

« - Tout à fait. J'ai le droit de prendre du repos non ?

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un simple conteur ? » appuya un autre apprenti.

« - Vous croyez ça ? »

Un silence se fit et vous vous rasseyez. L'aura du vieux sage s'était faite menaçante. Ce fut à ce moment-là que vous remarquiez les yeux rouge sang du conteur. Ainsi que sa chevelure et sa barbe d'un blanc immaculé. Vous avez une impression de déjà-vu. Mais vous ne vous souvenez pas d'où.

« - Nous nous sommes arrêtés au moment où Dirk partait en mission n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ça. » affirma une apprentie.

« - Alors reprenons... »

* * *

 _Dirk s'arrêta. Il avait longuement chevauché. Darko était fatigué. Ils allaient devoir camper un moment. L'endroit où ils avaient fait halte se trouvait près d'un petit ruisseau dans lequel s'abreuva le wyvern. De l'herbe verte recouvrait le sol et quelques arbres leur faisaient de l'ombre, les abritant des rayons du soleil puissant de midi. Ils allaient rester ici au moins pour manger. Dirk s'assit à même le sol et fit un feu de camps avec du petit bois après avoir délimité l'espace avec des pierres. Lorsque les flammes furent, il se leva et alla prendre deux morceaux de viande de Popo. Il en donna un à Darko et mit le sien à griller au-dessus du feu. Le rouquin soupira et se mit à fixer un buisson. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait la drôle d'impression d'être surveillé. Attrapant Sigisbée, il se mit en garde et avança doucement vers le buisson. Du bout de sa lame il écarta les branches et sursauta en voyant une petite bestiole s'échapper._

 _Le jeune homme soupira et se retourna vers son compagnon qui poussait des petits bruits rauques en le regardant._

 _« - Oï ! » s'exclama Dirk. « - Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! »_

 _Darko eut comme un sourire avant de bailler bruyamment et se laisser tomber. Son énorme corps se roula en boule et bientôt le chasseur n'entendit qu'une faible respiration. Il se sentit vite agacé et se retint de justesse d'envoyer un petit caillou sur la tête de son ami. Dirk souffla et se rassit devant son feu et regarda l'état de son steak qui semblait cuire doucement. Il avait faim. Peut-être qu'en fouillant il trouvera des petits légumes ? Dirk se leva et alla fouiller dans les alentours. Il trouva du miel. Il trouva des petits fruits. Après avoir de nouveau vérifié la cuisson de son morceau de viande, il cueilli des feuilles et trouva par miracle des champi nitro. Fier de sa trouvaille, il la rangea dans sa sacoche et retourna à son feu de camps. Il arriva pile au moment où son steak, aux limites d'être à point, manqua d'être avaler par Darko. Attrapant le premier caillou venu, il le lança assez fort sur une des cornes du zinogre Stygien afin de le stopper dans son élan._

 _« - Je t'ai grillé enfoiré ! D'où tu allais manger mon repas ?! »_

 _Darko le regarda un moment puis repris sa position de départ. Soit, roulé en boule._

 _« - Sale goinfre. » grommela le jeune homme._

 _Dirk s'installa, retira son steak d'au-dessus du feu et entreprit de chauffer de l'eau à l'aide d'un récipient en métal. Utilisant un bol en bois, il y mit sa viande dedans avec ses baies et entrepris de commencer à manger._

* * *

Le vieux sage s'arrêta et but une gorgée de thé qu'avait apporté une femme. Il soupira un moment et regarda son auditoire qui buvait ses paroles tel une éponge absorbant l'eau. Vous le regardez, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Vous penchiez la tête sur le côté, tel un enfant. Au final, un apprenti leva la main.

« - Dites, il se passe quoi après ? »

Le sage prit le temps de s'essuyer la bouche avant de le regarder.

« - C'est à partir de ce moment que les choses se corsèrent. »

* * *

 _Dirk venait de terminer son repas quand il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés aux Steppes ancestrales et il pressentait déjà un potentiel danger. Même Darko semblait l'avoir senti et semblait avoir abandonné sa sieste. Se levant, il éteignit prestement son feu et lava ses ustensiles. Il voulait finir cette mission au plus vite. Rangeant son matériel dans son sac, il remonta sur sa selle et lança Darko au pas de course. Il devait livrer quatre œufs de Gargwa et si cela était possible, un œuf doré. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au campement, il soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête._

 _Dirk regarda autour de lui. Il y avait une sorte d'abri avec un lit pouvant facilement accueillir quatre personnes. À côté se trouvait un coffre rouge et un peu plus loin, dans une descente, un coffre bleu. Un cours d'eau passait près du campement et il remarqua un endroit fait pour la pêche. Il essaya de se rappeler de ses leçons. Le coffre bleu permettait de prendre les fournitures que la guilde laissait aux chasseurs. Le coffre rouge était pour les livraisons donc il allait devoir mettre les œufs dedans. Tandis que le lit... C'était pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces._

 _Le jeune homme tiqua soudainement en voyant son meilleur ami s'engouffrer dans la tente et s'apprêter à essayer le lit. Persuadé que ce dernier ne tiendrait pas, Dirk se dépêcha d'empêcher l'énorme bestiole de faire une bêtise._

 _« - Imbécile, je vais avoir des ennuis si tu casses tout ! »_

 _Le zinogre le regarda puis souffla avant de se mettre en direction de la sortie du campement. Attrapant le plus vite possible les fournitures dans le coffre bleu, le jeune chasseur se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami._

 _Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'ils cherchaient. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun de ces oiseaux jaunes et bleus. Dirk soupira. Il avait mal aux pieds. Au moment où il pensait qu'il allait abandonner, il entendit comme un lointain cri puis soudain un vent violent se leva, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres de sa position. Darko lui servit d'amorti afin de lui éviter de se faire des bleus dans le meilleur des cas ou bien avoir un ou plusieurs os cassés dans le pire. Le rouquin se releva doucement et écarquilla les yeux devant la créature devant lui. Ses membres tremblaient. Non, que faisait CE monstre devant lui ? la mission était sans danger. Il n'était pas encore près pour ce genre de bestiole !_

 _« - Euh... C'est quoi cette merde ? »_

 _Le wyvern en face de lui prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher un puissant cri, faisant le chasseur se boucher les oreilles. Du sang gouttaient de la mâchoire du monstre et des plumes étaient restées accroché à ses babines. Les écailles vertes luisaient au soleil. La créature se dressa sur ses deux pattes, ouvrit ses ailes et dans sa gueule, au fond, le jeune homme vit avec horreur du feu._

 _« - Et merde... »_

 _Dans un souffle, la créature cracha ses flammes incandescentes._

* * *

Le vieux sage s'étira et se leva. Il s'étira gaîment une deuxième fois avant de quitter la place. Vous le regardiez, abasourdis, avec vos camarades.

« - Hey le vioc où vas-tu ? » s'écria un apprenti.

« - Ce sont les vacances jeunes gens et la route est très longue vous savez. Je pars en avance !

\- Mais vous avez pas le droit de nous laisser en plan !

\- Ah oui ? C'est moi qui raconte l'histoire et JE décide quand j'arrête. »

Sur ce, le vieux sage reprit gaiement sa route, vous laissant en plan et outrés par son comportement. Vous vous leviez, et couriez après lui. Une fois à son niveau, vous le tacliez, le mettant à terre tandis que les apprentis arrivaient.

« - Nous ne vous laisserons pas partir tant que vous nous direz pas la suite vieux chnoque. » vous annonciez.

« - Sales gosses. » dit alors le vieux d'une voix menaçante tout en essayant de se relever. « - J'ai dit que c'était moi qui décidais quand, donc à quel moment, j'arrêterai de raconter l'histoire. Alors si vous ne voulez pas souffrir, lâchez-moi.

\- Même pas en rêve ! » vous criez en chœur avec vos camarades.

« - Comme vous voudrez. » répondit dangereusement le vieux sage.

Après ces paroles, vous aviez regretté amèrement ce que vous aviez fait et aviez juré avec vos complices de ne plus recommencer au risque de subir une deuxième fois la vengeance du vieux sage.

« - Tch, qui a dit que les vieux étaient faibles ? »

Ce furent les derniers mots que le vieux sage vous adressa avant de monter dans le carrosse qui l'emmènerait à la ville fortifiée.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Donc durant deux semaines il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres! Je pars pour Paris pour les vacances et je ne sais pas si je pourrais avoir un accès Internet donc voilà! N'oubliez pas de mettre une review et posez des questions! Le vieux age y répondra avec plaisir!**

 **Bon Noël, bonne année, bonne santé, et tralala!**

 **See you!**


	4. Une mauvaise rencontre, très mauvaise

**Heum... Je tiens à m'excuser pour le fait que les deux semaines sont passées à quelques mois mais j'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche et ait été victime de plusieurs chose qui ont baissé mon moral donc continuer mes fiction ont été impossible sur le moment. Veuillez m'excuser. Sur ce, je laisse le vieux sage continuer sa narration. N'oubliez pas de poser vos question pour faire avancer le chapitre!**

 **Rappel:**

L'écriture normal indique que l'histoire se passe dans le présent.

 _L'écriture en italique dis que l'histoire est raconté par le vieux sage._

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre troisième

* * *

Enfin ! Ce vieillard était revenu avec près de deux MOIS de retard voir plus. Vous lui en voulez. Il était censé revenir le week-end qui suivait les vacances mais au lieu de ça, une beauté de la Guilde était venue vous prévenir, vos camarades et vous qui attendaient bien sagement que ce vioc se pointe, que le vieux sage sera absent durant quelques semaines.

Maintenant, voilà le vieux en question, installé comme si de rien n'était à sa place habituelle, derrière le feu de camp. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle vous étiez pressé, ce fut le fait que cette personne emmerdante, aussi bien de grand âge soit elle, continu de raconter son histoire. Oui. Vous pouviez être rancunier/rancunière quand vous le vouliez. Vous lâchez un soupir, découragée. Vous voulez lui montrer votre façon de penser et pourtant… et pourtant… vous restez assis, devant lui, attendant impatiemment la suite de son histoire.

Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné avant de s'étirer un bon coup puis de craquer sa nuque afin de remettre ses cervicales en place. Avec un sourire, il décida de commencer à parler.

« - Excusez-moi de mon retard les enfants !

\- Vous avez pris votre temps dis donc !

\- Affaires, affaires… bon où en étions-nous ? »

* * *

 _« - Et merde... »_

 _Dans un souffle, la créature cracha ses flammes incandescentes._

 _Dirk parvint de justesse à sortir Sigisbée pour se protéger avec le bouclier de sa volto-hache. Darko avait filé pour aller attaquer la Rathian qui venait d'arriver comme une fleur après avoir visiblement mangé les Gargwa qui devaient faire bien tranquillement leurs affaires. Mécontent de l'échec de sa mission – il ne pouvait plus ramener d'œuf vu qu'il n'y avait plus de pondeurs… – le jeune chasseur s'élança sur sa cible. Tandis que le dragon vert et son meilleur ami se battaient, Dirk essaya de séparer la queue du reste du corps. Il enchaîna donc coups sur coups sur la queue, essayant de ne pas se faire becqueter par l'énorme wyvern. Sa lame se fit rouge et il rechargea sa volto-hache avant de l'assembler. Ses coups étaient certes lents mais ils étaient beaucoup plus efficaces. Dirk n'avait jamais compris le fonctionnement d'une volto-hache mais il savait s'en servir. Pour preuve, à la fin de son combo, la queue du monstre vert, occupé avec le monstre noir, se détacha tandis que la Rathian s'éloignait sous la surprise dans un cri de douleur. En effet, ça faisait toujours mal de se faire amputer… il n'avait jamais essayer et n'était pas prêt de commencer._

 _" - Darko, empêche-la de partir ! "_

 _Le Zinogre stygien compris et se jeta sur la wyvern qui s'apprêtait à décoller. Une fois au sol, il eut la bonne ou mauvaise, ça dépend du point de vue, de déchirer l'une des ailes, faisant la garantie qu'elle ne s'envolerai pas. Dirk se dirigea vers elle pour s'occuper de la seconde aile. Il eut, par chance, l'énorme réflexe d'éviter une boule de feu en se jetant sur le côté. Il avait senti la chaleur frôler son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, il voyait Darko avoir du mal à retenir un peu plus le wyvern volant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se releva et courut vers sa cible. Il allait s'attaquer à ses pattes. Il s'acharna à l'endroit où se trouvait les tendons. Les chaires s'écartaient et le sang giclait. La sueur coulait et l'effort dominait. Dirk était fatigué. Il avait rendu une patte inutilisable et le monstre vert ne pouvait plus s'appuyer dessus au risque de tomber. Alors qu'il entaillait profondément son ventre, la bête poussa un râle de douleur avant de s'effondrer. Le jeune chasseur ne fut sauvé que par son ami qui le sortit de sous l'immense bête avant qu'elle ne l'écrase._

* * *

Le vieux s'étira avant de souffler un peu. Vous étiez tous suspendus à ses lèvres, haletant. Vous vouliez qu'il continu. Dirk, avait vraiment terrassé une Rathian à sa première mission ? Il était vraiment fort ! En plus d'avoir un équipier badass, il avait vraiment la classe.

" - Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'Azuros avant de l'avoir tué. " dit le vieillard d'un ton sombre.

* * *

 _Dirk regardait stupéfait le dragon vert, mort. Une immense joie fleurit en lui et tandis qu'il poussait un cri de victoire, un souffle rauque attira son attention._

 _De la fumée noire et dense s'échappait de la Rathian comme une aura noire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Darko était beaucoup plus alerte maintenant. Il avait même reculé en voyant la Rathian rouvrir les yeux et se relevait avec cette sorte d'aura l'entourant. Son souffle était rauque. Ses yeux étaient de braise et semblait habité d'une soif de mort. Son corps autrefois d'un vert éclatant était terne et sombre. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait du mal à inspirer. Pour la première fois, il connut réellement ce qu'était la peur. Son courage lui faisait défaut. C'était comme s'il voyait un mort revenir à la vie. Ses membres n'arrivaient plus à bouger. Et ce n'est que lorsque la wyvern le chargea qu'il se décida à bouger. Pas assez vite car elle lui donna un coup avec son moignon, l'envoyant s'écraser durement contre des rochers pointus. Il sentit sa joue se déchirer et il crut s'entendre crier de douleur. A moitié sonné, il voyait la dragonne ouvrir la bouche pour lui envoyer une boule de feu lorsque Darko arriva. D'un coup de patte, il détourna la tête du dragon, la boule de feu dévia de sa trajectoire pour s'écraser sur un arbre._

 _Le rouquin voyait son ami le défendre. Puisant dans le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il se releva avant de se diriger lentement en boitant vers le monstre. Le paysage tanguait mais il s'efforça de trotter avant de courir, son arme qu'il avait lâché au passage, de nouveau en main, il allât s'attaquer à la patte déjà blessée du dragon qui luttait violemment contre le monstre sombre. Darko répondait à ses boules de feu avec les boules d'énergie de dragon qu'il avait amassé grâce à des insectes dont le nom échappait à Dirk._

 _Arrivé sous le monstre, il lui entailla jusqu'à l'os la patte d'un mouvement circulaire de sa volto-hache avant de la démonter pour sortir de sous le dragon avant qu'elle ne l'écrase. L'adrénaline avait fait son retour dans ses veines. Le sang sur son visage continuait d'affluer et ses mouvements l'étalait sur son visage, l'obligeant à fermer un œil. Il était l'heure de donner le coup de grâce. Prenant appui sur Darko, il sauta droit vers la tête de la Rathian, la volto-hache s'assembla au vol et alors qu'il sentait l'impact venir, il l'abaissa dans un cri d'effort et de désespoir mêlés. La lame, entraînée par l'élan, fracassa le crâne du monstre pour s'enfoncer profondément dans sa tête, envoyant de la cervelle un peu partout. Le monstre s'échoua définitivement vaincu. Dirk n'eut pas le courage d'atterrir sur ses jambes. À la place, il roula boula et ne fut arrêté que par la patte du prédateur mort. Il sombra dans l'inconscience juste après. Il eut le temps de voir au passage une montgolfière à tête de baleine passer au-dessus d'eux ainsi que des bruits de pas précipités suivit des grondements de Darko. Sa conscience le lâcha juste après._

* * *

Le vieillard reprit son souffle. Vous étiez horrifié(e). Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à la Rathian pour qu'elle se relève ? Vos camarades semblaient se poser la même question. Pourquoi ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé à Dirk après ?

" - Dirk n'était pas au courant, mais il venait de rentrer la tête la première dans un grave problème que rencontrait la Guilde. Les wyverns se relevaient tous habités d'une aura noire et à l'époque on ignorait ce que c'était. Le pire était que cela avait été un coup dure pour la Guilde car cela a été une des choses qui ont fait un presque génocide des chasseurs novices partant en missions. Dirk a eu de la chance. Mais ses camarades de promotions peut-être pas. Les wyverns savaient ce qu'elles devaient faire et toutes espèces confondues semblaient savoir d'où venaient les chasseurs novices et les attaquaient en masse. La Rathian en faisait partit.

\- Mais vous savez maintenant pourquoi les wyverns agissaient ainsi ? " vous demandiez, avide de réponses.

Le vieux sage resta silencieux un moment, balayant son auditoire de son regard rouge. Oui il savait. Pendant un court instant, vous aviez eu l'impression que le vieux conteur était affecté par ce qu'il racontait. Il eut un sourire énigmatique avant de vous répondre.

"- Oui, mais si je vous le dis maintenant, je gâche l'histoire non ?

\- C'est pas grave ! " s'écria un jeune garçon.

Vous acquiesciez tous d'un seul mouvement. Vous vouliez savoir ce que c'était. Le vieillard soupira et ne fit que se lever après un dernier regard vers le feu de camps. Il vous regarda.

" - La suite plus tard les enfants. J'ai du travail moi. "

D'un mouvement unanime, vous montrez votre désaccord mais ne tentez rien. La branlée qu'il vous avait mis la dernière fois vous avait vacciné. Vous ne vouliez pas renouvelez ce passage quelque peu douloureux et vos camarades étaient d'accords. Le vieux conteur vous quitta alors dans un silence tandis que vous vous leviez, la tête pleine d'interrogations pour aller vous couchez. Vous eûtes du mal à trouver le sommeil par la suite.


End file.
